The Viral Tamer
by Reiyayru
Summary: When Takato and the rest of the Tamers are invited to Hypnos to witness a new machine that can transport Digimon to their own world safely, an accident occurs that rips a hole in time and flings Takato, Guilmon, and Impmon across space to another world.


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything affiliated with it

* * *

In the computerized dimension known as the Digital world, on the highest plain known as the land of the Digimon Sovereigns. The four great guardians of the four corners of the Digital world were in a meeting. In an open chamber the size of a small city floating in the eastern corner of the room a giant Chinese style dragon, who's body looked to be made of a light blue cloud-like substance with long chains covering it's body, with five pairs of wings adorned it's long body. Each pair growing smaller the further away from the head it was. The dragon wore a large navy blue helmet with yellow streaks on it in a lightning pattern. The helmet also had a azure, lightning blot shaped horn on top of it, with two pairs of eye holes for it's four wisdom filled eyes. Covering it's great mouth was a beard a quarter as long as it's body floating gently from the wind the great dragon produced with it's power. Beside the great dragon floated a smaller phoenix-like bird with four pairs of wings in the southern corner of the room. It was covered with red, golden, and orange like feathers and flaming designs all over it's body. Like the one before it, it wore a helmet covering it's head with yellow hair sticking out from the back and black feathers going down it's neck. It's four irritated filled eyes looking through the openings. Below the bird in the western corner of the room stood a white tiger creature with purple stripes adorning it's body. It had a helmet like the pervious two with four eyes as well, it's purple helmet had two long horns points at a right angle away from it's head behind it. It had two shin guards on it's front legs and two spiked shackles on it's hind legs as well as one on it's tail with spikes going down it's bulky body. Right beside the tiger Sovereign in the northern corner of the room was a sand coloured turtle like creature with a tree for a shell, and a second snake-like head beside the first. The first head was covered with a helmet with two horns sticking out on the top of both sides of it's head with only two eyes. While the other snake-like only had a helmet covering the top of it's head with spikes going down vertically with two eyes also. The four creatures all stayed silent as they awaited the final digimon for the meeting. They didn't have to wait long as another dragon, two times bigger then even the giant cloud dragon floating in the eastern side of the room, came down. The sand coloured dragon landed in the middle of all the creatures. It revealed itself to be a western style, golden dragon with many spikes adorning it's body with a row of Digi-cores a lining it's back. It looked at the four Sovereign around it with its three pairs of eyes as it spoke in a low rumble, its tone commanding respect. "My four guardians I have gathered you all here for an important reason concerning a new prophecy that has come to light. One that troubled Gennai that also troubles me." The four great Digimon looked taken back at this. 

"What has troubled you Fanglongmon. Surely this prophecy you speak of cannot be that troubling." The giant blue dragons say with a voice filled with wisdom.  
"I'm afraid so Azulongmon. This prophecy has foretold what could possibly be the end of the digital world." Fanglongmon said in his deep rumbling voice. He looked to each of his guardians as they gave him questioning looks.

"What do you mean 'possibly' Fanglongmon, are you unsure?" The giant firebird asked.

"I mean Zhuqiaomon that the prophecy is old, so very old that most of it has become illegible." The great dragon replied as Zhuqiaomon gained a worry look.

"Fanglongmon, what have you been able to gather?" "Yeah, what is readable and what do you make of it?" The two heads of the giant turtle asked as they looked at the leader of the Sovereigns.

"Well Ebonwumon from what Gennai and I have been able to gather is what the prophecy basically says. When the black sun shines above both worlds, a new threat shall be released that will bring about the end of both worlds. Only he who wields the power…It becomes unreadable around here. The only other thing we can decipher is that a human shall rise with the power of to control viruses; we assume that this human is the threat. Only he who's holds his heart in…Again it becomes hard to read, as far as we can tell only the last part is readable, and it's what is troubling me." Fanglongmon says as he pauses. The others wait quietly, until the youngest of the Digital Sovereigns gets slightly impatient.

"Fanglongmon what is it that troubles you?" The white and purple tiger asks his leader.

"Well Baihumon at the bottom of the prophecy it says that this…viral chosen will gain and hold the power we locked away so long ago." The giant dragon says as on of his giant claws grew a flaming symbol on the ground surrounding by three triangles pointing towards it. Each of the four Sovereign looked at the symbol as each of then gasped in surprise.

"Impossible, this viral chosen will gain the power of the crest of Darkness. The only crest out of the twelve that we had to lock away, he's going to gain the power of the ultimate darkness." Azulongmon said. The other three Sovereign stood or floated quietly as they thought about the horrors the crest had brought. It was both a curse in which viral type Digimon ran rampant, it was also a blessing when five brave Digimon evolved to become the first mega level Digimon the world had ever seen. These same brave Digimon, which locked away the darkness and became the Digital Sovereigns that now watch over the newly built world.

"Yes, who ever this 'Viral Chosen' is will, and from what we can see he'll most likely show up in your quadrant Azulongmon seeing as the Crest bearers are within your area." Fanglongmon said as he turned to the blue dragon. Azulongmon nodded as the others looked on with sorrow.

"It would seem that trouble never stops brewing in our worlds, the first problem arising in Azulongmon's quadrant where the first Digidestined came against Devimon, Myotismon, and then the Dark masters. Moreover, when they got older they had to face the lost Digidestined Ken Ichijouji as the Digimon Emperor who was the trigger to releasing the dark spores and causing MyloMyotismon's birth. During that time in Zhuqiaomon quadrant you became the human's enemy and sent your Devas after the three children, then being force to face something even we the Digimon Sovereign fear, Chaos. And if that wasn't enough they had to deal with a runaway Locomon and Parasimon, which I might add only, ended a just yesterday. And I do not wish to go into any problems the other quadrants are having right now." Fanglongmon said as he looked to each of his guardians, who in turn nodded in agreement, though Zhuqiaomon was a little bitter about him being mentioned as one of the problems the digital world faced, but he had let it go as he again looked down on the symbol drawn on the ground.

"Sigh, I guess I can count myself lucky that the problem won't be affecting my area as of yet, it gives us all time except for Azulongmon, to prepare." Zhuqiaomon said as pondered to himself. "Actually the Locomon problem wasn't even that bad, those 'tamers' handled it quiet well."

"Yes they did, and from your tone I can guess that your opinion of them has finally changed. Though that should've happened when they defeated the Chaos," Azulongmon said as he turned to Zhuqiaomon.

Zhuqiaomon snorted as he said. "Yeah, yeah I guess their ok." He then turned to see if anyone else had anything to say and noticed that Fanglongmon was looking at him intently. "Fanglongmon is something wrong."

"No, it's just that it was because of the Locomon and Parasimon incident that Gennai and I was able to find the prophecy." The great dragon said as the phoenix Sovereign looked at him curiously. "What I mean is that when that happened Gennai did a little digging around and found the scroll that contains the prophecy from the Parasimon lair." He explained as the other Sovereigns listened with interest.

"Wow, that's lucky. Though why did the Parasimon have it anyways." Baihumon said as he looked at his leader.

"I think it was this prophecy that drove the Parasimon to invade the real world. I think they wished to gain power from this human, but it seems they invaded the wrong world." Fanglongmon answered in his deep rumbling voice, though it wasn't as loud as when he first entered. All the Sovereigns noticed this but kept quiet as the gravity of the situation really settled in.

"We're going to have to seal it again, that power that nearly destroyed us before. And this time it's going to have someone to channel it's power properly, not in wild uncontrollable bursts…Is this something we can do, and if not can the Digidestined do it." Baihumon said as he closed his eyes, memories replaying of so long ago in his mind.

"Yes, I believe with the Digidestined especially the one of light will be able to stop it." Azulongmon said. "I believe in these children and I know they will succeed. They have driven the darkness off before, there's nothing that says they can't do it again." He continued with renewed spirit, his words bringing the somber mood up. The words made Fanglongmon's giant maw curing up in his own version of a smile revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"Well then, we shall rely on the help of the Digidestined. Now all that's left is to figure out when this catastrophe will happen." Fanglongmon said, his voice one again, it's booming self, "If only we could figure out when this 'Black Sun' will arise." After he closed his mouth with a snap, it was as if a trigger had been set as the Digital world started shaking. The Sovereigns on the ground, who had not expected anything, tumbled over by the force of the shook and shaking, while the two in the air could feel it in the shockwave vibrations.

"What is happening?" One of Ebnwumon's heads yelled out, as the other turned left and right trying to locate the disruption. Zhuqiaomon, who was the only one who heard the turtle Sovereign, flew up. When he reached high enough he gasped in shock before diving back down.

"Fanglongmon, Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon we have a big problem. The black suns, they are here. It's covering the worlds in a blanket of darkness!" Zhuqiaomon said in an urgent voice.

"What!" Fanglongmon yelled, "What do you mean the black suns have come!"

"I mean the black suns do not refer to an actual black sun, but an eclipse and they're happening right now in both the real and Digital world. But…that's not the worse part Fanglongmon." Zhuqiaomon said in a frightened tone.

"Explain Zhuqiaomon, what do you mean this isn't the worse part!" The golden dragon shouted as the world started shaking harder.

"We made a miscalculation. I've just located the source and it's coming from my region of the real world, not Azulongmon's region. Also a portal has been opened and I have no idea where it came from or even where it's going!" The large phoenix said in a hurried tone, the shockwaves becoming a little to much for him.

"WHAT!" Fanglongmon yelled. Then as if his commanding voice was another trigger, the chaos came to a halt and everything went back to normal. The five Sovereign looked around as the darkened skies returned to light. "Ok, it looked like this prophecy is something a lot bigger then even I predicted. It seems Gennai will have to try to figure out what the scroll is going to foretell so we can prepare ourselves for it. Zhuqiaomon I want you to go and see what happened in the real world of the tamers. Also investigate those portals that opened up."

"Yes Fanglongmon." Zhuqiaomon said as he bowed his head before taking off. Fanglongmon watched as the phoenix disappeared in a data stream connecting him to his quadrant of the Digital world.

"Azulongmon." The giant golden dragon said as he turned to the addressed Digimon, "I need you to go and inform the Digidestined to be on guard and make sure to keep a close eye for anything suspicious happening in their part of the Digital world."

"As you wish Fanglongmon. I shall see you later." The cloud dragon said as he flew away disappearing in a giant cloud that appeared out of nowhere and a flash of light. After Azulongmon disappeared, Fanglongmon faced the two remaining Sovereigns.

"Ebonwumon and Baihumon we shall check over the other quadrants and make sure they are ok." He said as he turned. He started walking after the Tiger and turtle Sovereigns nodded. As they left the land of the Sovereigns Ebonwumon stopped as both his heads took on a thoughtful look. Fanglongmon and Baihumon both stopped and turned to the turtle as Fanglongmon asked. "Is there anything wrong Ebonwumon?"

"Actually, yes there is." One head said as the other continued, "You see when one of the portals opened up we were able to pinpoint the location that it opened up to." Fanglongmon nodded for the turtle to continue as Baihumon looked at the two head turtle with interest. "Well, the portal opened up in…" "The Ocean of Darkness and we are fairly certain that someone or ones has travelled through the portal. But to which way we are uncertain."

After Ebonwumon said the location Fanglongmon got a worried look on his face, though when he heard that someone or more then one person travelled through the now open portal his expression grew very trouble. "Ok, we shall hurry then and check the other quadrants, then try and see what happened and if the travellers went or left the ocean." He said as he turned, both Sovereigns hearing the urgency and worry in their leaders voice. "Let us hope, beyond hope that whatever happened will not bring on the start destruction of the digital world and the Real world." Fanglongmon finished as he took flight soaring high in the sky. One of Ebonwumon's heads nodded as the other closed its eyes and concentrated before a large three root sprang up and lifted the two-headed turtle into the air following the dragon. Baihumon just started running after the moving root and flying dragon, keeping up with tremendous speed.

* * *

A/N: Here's a revised version of the prologue. This time I didn't rush through it so it should be a lot better (I hope). Also for the one of hte reviews I got, most of what you said was very helpful. Though I don't know why you put chapterS, wehn this isn't really a chapter but an opening to my real chapters and stories. Also on the comment of a beta-reader, I don't really need one seeing as I like to edit it out myself. Also for the authour Black, that is a really good idea seeing it was his fics that inspired me to start writing this one. Well I hope you like this edited version of the prologue, oh and don't worry I'll be posting the first cahpter real soon just need to play around a little more and edit somethings and if you have time and a fan of Naruto check out my other stories. Well R&R Ja ne.  



End file.
